This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more specifically to an oximeter tool with a pressure limiting mechanism.
Medical devices play a critical role in medicine. Users, such as doctors, use medical devices to save lives and improve the well-being and quality of life for patients. Numerous advancements in medical devices have been made over the last several decades. Some examples include the operating microscope which allows surgeons to see and operate on small tissue parts and the endoscope which allows for minimally invasive exams and procedures.
Other examples of medical devices include sensors which monitor patients. Such sensors make measurements such as oxygen saturation of tissue, pulse, blood pressure, temperature, and other physiological measurements.
In some cases, these sensors are placed on or near the tissue to be measured, such as by using an adhesive to secure the sensor to the tissue. In other cases, it may not be possible or it may be difficult to use an adhesive. In these cases, the user may manually hold the sensor against the tissue. It can be difficult for the user to maintain a proper pressure or a range of proper pressures of the sensor against the tissue so that the sensor can make accurate measurements. For example, over the course of the monitoring the user may become tired or fatigued. This may lead the user to press the sensor against the tissue using an excessive level of force. This can lead to undesirable changes in the tissue such as a disruption of the local perfusion which in turn may lead to inaccurate measurements.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved oximeter tool with a pressure limiting mechanism.